


Silent Night

by Doggo



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: :flushed:, Angst, Christmas, Comfort/Angst, First Kiss, First Person, Gender Neutral V, I'm a simp, Johnny/V Christmas special, Other, Snow, Swear Words, because Johnny Silverhand is Johnny Silverhand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doggo/pseuds/Doggo
Summary: V and Johnny share a brief Christmas moment :flushed:
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V, Johnny silverhand - Relationship
Kudos: 39





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was quick and I was only inspired because I was listening to soft Christmas music and was like... what if Christmas Johnny/V. I kinda intended for this to be longer but felt like where it ended was at a good point! Maybe i'll write another Christmas one later :flushed:

The icy chill was harsh against your uncovered face. But surprisingly, you didn’t mind it one bit. It was such a rarity nowadays. What with climate change and all.  
A smile was bright on your ice chapped lips as you slipped past the heavy crowd that gathered around the plaza, a tall Christmas tree stood above all. Cybernetic lights twinkling brightly.  
You knew the tree was fake, but the it was the thought that counts.

Sliding your hands deeper into your pockets for warmth, you exhale, the echo of your hot breath dancing into the air, leaving it visible.

“You look pretty damn cheerful, Kid, never thought you the festive type” The voice was slightly muffled behind the bustle of the crowd.  
“I’m not...least, not anymore” You reply softly, looking to the rockstar who, despite the freezing cold, still stood in that attire he usually wore. Guess ghosts don’t get cold. Made you chuckle.  
“Oh~? Could’ve fooled me with that smile. Any reason you ain’t, anymore?” He pried at you as he leaned against a nearby pole when you looked back to the centerpiece of beaming lights.  
“I..” Your mouth went dry and you sighed. “It brings back memories..of family.” You say quietly, a shiver running through your spine when a particularly cold chill dances over your skin, or maybe it was to stop the tempt of tears in your eyes. You were smiling, yeah, the thought of Christmas was a cheerful one. But with every cheerful memory could bring a hint of yearning of a time that had come and gone many years ago.  
Johnny remained silent, his eyes on you for a brief time before they flicked to the crowds of people. Many in a group of their own, celebrating and then back to you, on your lonesome.  
He pursed his lips and cleared his throat.  
“That’s just the thing though” He speaks up.  
“Memories are there to remind us of good times and bad, but that doesn’t mean we can’t make new, better memories, yeah?”  
You hum in thought, silently as your eyes slowly look down at your scuffed shoes. “I just- Miss them. My family” Geez, why were you getting all personal and sappy?  
“I-” You chuckle at a thought before continuing.  
“I remember running down the stairs to the living room. I was always the first one awake” You swallow the emotion in your throat.  
“The presents were laid out so brilliantly. My younger brothers and sisters were of course right behind me and parents weren’t far behind them. We’d spend every Christmas morning drinking peppermint hot coco and ripping open presents. Then, my father, he’d tell us stories of his childhood holidays..” You trailed off before finishing. 

“I.... miss those days. The days that the only thing I worried about was if I got on the naughty list, or if i did my homework that night... I was such a careless kid heh....” You trail off and didn’t even realize you had tears dribbling down your cheeks until you stopped talking.  
You quickly wiped a sleeve over your frost chilled face and clear your throat.  
Johnny hums softly in response.  
“Kids are naive. They don’t gotta worry bout death or climate change” He replies and you feel his presence growing closer.  
“But-” He starts. “Bein’ an adult is freeing. You can go wherever the fuck you want, do what you want” Your lip quirks into a soft smile.

“Easier said than done” You reply in a slightly teasing manner and Johnny huffs.  
“You get what I mean, kid. You’re free to MAKE more memories. Better ones even” He did have a point... You glance over to him once more, feeling the flush on your cheeks when you realize he was looking at you, rather closely. However, neither one of you budged. 

Your lips parted slowly. “I..can’t fight you there” You reply, eyes tracing his features. “Life is full of change, but it doesn’t always gotta be bad” He spoke, his voice growing quieter, smoother, more reassuring. “Sometimes you just gotta-” He leans closer, you can see his dark eyes glancing down to your lips before meeting back into your widening optics. “Take life by the reindeer antlers-” You can feel his spectral fingertips brushing over the right side of your chin, trailing up until his hand was firmly cupping your face and you leaned in with his encouragement. Your eyes slipped shut when you felt the odd and warm sensation of his lips against your own.  
It felt like a warmth growing deep inside your chest, inside your core. You could sit there forever like this.... His free hand was dancing over your lower back and you hummed contently. When you finally pulled back and opened your eyes, he was there, smiling the softest you’d ever seen. Did you really just /kiss/ him?? Your heart was a-flutter.  
No word need spoken as you mutually felt comfortable within each other’s presence. You wanted to be bashful and look away, but you couldn’t bring yourself to.

However, when a single snow-flake befell atop your nose, you felt yourself shiver at the sensation, looking up quickly into the smog ridden sky. A silent shower of snow began to trickle downwards for the first time since you can remember, coating everything in it’s wake and you smile fondly. Memories flooding you with warmth.  
Your eyes graze down to meet with Johnny’s once more, however he was gone from the physical world once more. No doubt getting cozy and warm within your brain-cells. Normally you’d feel sad, however, you for once all night, didn’t feel alone. Your hand opened to the sky as a pair of snowflakes landed into the center of your palm and you gripped your hand closed, bringing it to your chest with a soft, warm smile, eyes closing. Someone who mattered to you was with you, there to make memories now, and beyond...always.


End file.
